


The Flower

by AyanoOtori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Cliffhangers, F/M, Flowers, Friendship, Hallucinations, Loneliness, Long Lost Friends, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Strangers, troubled Ivan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoOtori/pseuds/AyanoOtori
Summary: When a long lost friend shows up unexpectedly, you're at a lost for words.





	1. Yellow

RussiaxReader: The Flower

"Ivan Braginski…"

The name sounds familiar. You look up from the ID card towards the large knocked out man on your couch.

His pale blond hair was messily covering his closed eyelids and the light colored scarf shredded and covered with dirt and blood. 

Why was this man out in your front yard? Why does he look so familiar? Is he lost? Did he come here for something? Why is he covered in…blood? These questions swirled around until you scratched your head in frustration. 

“This is useless…” you sighed and put the strange man’s wallet, containing his I.D, down. Slowly, you walked over to the occupied couch and kneeled next to this so called, Ivan. 

“Ivan…Ivan….I…van…Iiiiiiivvvaaaaaaaaannnnn…” you pronounced oddly as you giggled to yourself.

It’s a beautiful name. It has a nice ring to it. It’s harsh yet sweet at the same time. 

“Ivan Brag…”

Yes! You remember now. He was the one on the roof that day. He was the one that …

A few grunts and a pair of piercing purple eyes staring into yours interrupted your thoughts.

You squeaked, “I-Ivan?!”

« Flashback!»

“Hey, Mr. Alfred, come to my house today, da?” Ivan asked calmly, yet he was desperate to spend time with… really anyone.

Why was he still even asking people? He knows everyone is scared of him, but why? What did he ever do to scare anyone? Was it just his appearance? His accent? Maybe he was just too rough with people.

“Uhhh….n-no thanks, dude. Umm…I have … h-homework to do.” The American’s voice wavered and his palms were starting to sweat.

Ivan’s hopes sank. Even the head quarter back of the school was scared.

“Alright, then, Mr. Arthur will come.”

Perhaps he should try the magic studier? He’s kind of an outsider too.

“Sorry chap, umm… I have to watch over Al.” he too, shook with fear of the Russian.

“Okay, then let’s sit together at lunch, da? He said as he faked a sweet smile.

“Our tables full…” they both said and quickly walked away.

“Man…that dude’s so scary!”

“Shhhh!! He might hear you!”

Ivan sighed. What’s the use in making friends anyway? Once you move on with your life there’s no use for them… 

The school bell rang, but instead of going to any of his classes, the large man decided to slowly walk up to the roof. If he stays there, no one will see him…no one will be scared…right? When he isn’t around, people smile. That’s all Ivan wants. He just wants to make people happy. People, to make him happy. Someone to smile for him…because of him.

He sighed and pushed the large metal door, leading to the roof, open. Everyday since the beginning of the year, Ivan has been coming here. It’s peaceful and quiet and sometimes the little birds come and gather in one spot to eat the seeds Ivan gives them.

He leaned against the cool concrete wall, closed his eyes, and sucked in a deep breath. After a few moments, he slid down and sat on the floor.

“I just need someone …” His lips whispered as he drifted off to a semi-peaceful sleep.

«Time Skip while still in the flashback.»

“Hey, mister…. Mister????” you waved your hand in front of the pale man’s face. Looking curiously, you brushed a few strands of his hair out of the way.

“Mister?” you asked again.

The large man with the long tan coat only stirred in front of you. Suddenly, a great plan popped into your head and you scurried off to the other side of the roof, giggling.

\----- -  
“There, all pretty.” You smiled in satisfaction. Your large rose crown, placed on top of Ivan’s head, made him look rather ridiculous. 

Eventually, the man stirred and began to peel his eyes open.

Ivan groggily sat up and stretched out his sore arms and legs. 

“Well, good afternoon sleepy. Do you like my crown I made for you?” you chirped as you skipped over to his side.

Ivan looked around, sleep still in his eyes. 

You continued to wait for an answer as you sat down in front of him. “I’m _________. What’s your name?”

Still, no reply escaped his lips. He only stared in amazement at you. How could you, possibly not be afraid of him. Everyone is afraid… why not you? 

Pouting, you decided to strike up a conversation with this man one more time. “What’s your favorite flower?”

“S-Sunflowers…” he whispered.

“Yay! You can speak! “ you lunged forward and hugged his neck. “Do you want to see my flower garden?” you asked eagerly.

“ U-uh…, da.”

A smile stretched across your face as you attempted to help the big guy up off the floor.

“Come on! It’s this way!” You giggled as you tried to pull the large man to the other side of the roof. 

Your smiling figure made Ivan’s heart stop. This…this new feeling, what is it? Is it what he… was searching for? Is this what everyone else feels when…they are wanted?

“Ta-da! Here it is!” you declared and raised your hands above your head, proudly displaying your garden. You beamed as you watched his eyes widen with admiration.

Slowly, he scanned the rainbow of flowers, occasionally stopping to smell their sweet scent. ‘This is beautiful… almost as beautiful as you.’ He thought.

“So… do you like them? I’ve been working on ‘em for a while now.” You asked walking up behind him with your arms behind your back.

He hesitated, looked at the flowers, then back to you. “D-Da.”

You frowned, “Why aren’t you smiling? Everyone smiles when seeing my flowers. Is something wrong? You can tell me, we’re friends, right?” you asked sweetly.

A look of pure shock flooded his face. Friend, Ivan has a friend? Someone actually wants him around? Wait, no. No one can become friends this fast. It’s…it’s too good to be true. He shouldn’t get his hopes up.

“Hey, mister! Are you spacing out on me again?” you crossed your arms and pouted.

“Oh… um sorry…”

Minutes passed and the two of you only stared into each other’s eyes, waiting for the other to say something.

Eventually, you sighed. “Well, I guess you don’t have to tell me, but I want to make you smile. So close your eyes.”

He said nothing and only stared, a sad, lonely look deep within his eyes.

“Come on, close your eyes. Please?” You repeated.

He did as you commanded.

“Good, no peaking, okay?” you scurried off to find something.

Ivan stood still, pondering what was going on. Why couldn’t he speak? What’s wrong with him?

“Okay, you can open them now.”

Ivan peaked through his eyelids, only to find a magnificent sunflower only inches away from his face.

“So, do you like this?” you asked after no reaction. 

Speechless, Ivan embraced you with a smile.

Startled by the big man, you dropped the flower to the ground.

“Thank you…” he said weakly.

“You’re welcome.” You whispered back and returned the hug.

«Time skip while still in the Flashback »

“So Ivan, let’s play a game ok?” you asked gently as you pranced around him.

“Sure, what kind of game is it?” He chuckled at your child-like behavior.

“It’s a guessing game… you have one week to guess my favorite flower.”

“That doesn’t seem to hard, _______. It’s sunflowers, da?” he stated rather than guessed.

“No, silly! That’s your favorite flower! I want you to guess mine!” you laughed as you poked his stomach teasingly.

Ivan rattled off countless names of flowers, but never named yours…

For the rest of the week, you and Ivan met at the top of the school building to talk and discuss various things. Every day, Ivan smiled more and more.

His wish came true. A friend, beautiful in every way, he finally had one. This…you were Ivan’s happiness.

«Time Skip (I swear this is the last one, then we’re going back to the present day)»

“Its funny when you see all their scared faces sometimes. Like the one time when Mr. Francey-Pants… “ The smile on his face faded as he noticed your expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing, Ivan. Y-You can continue your story.” You twiddled with a strand of you hair, Ivan wouldn’t notice. 

“I think I’ve come to know you well enough that when you’re quiet, something is troubling you, da?” 

You sighed, he was right, but how could you tell him? He seems so happy now. If you keep it a secret, it will only hurt him more.

“________?”

You sucked in a breath. “I’m moving…”


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to take a turn

«Back to present day»

You let out a deep sigh as you place some dirty dishes into the sink. Then, you busied yourself by cleaning the rest of the kitchen.

After Ivan woke up and the both of you embraced each other, you carried on a “normal” conversation just like the ones from before you moved. Well, as normal as it can be considering he was a mess and you could smell the iron from the blood. It was a bit awkward and a little sketchy since he didn’t answer any of your questions as to why he was at your house or why he was in the state he was in. Nevertheless, it was nice to have him in your life again.

The last plate made a soft clink as you put it back in its original place. Connecting your hands above your head, you stretched out your back and then flicked the lights off.

After dinner, Ivan randomly declared that he was tired and saw himself to an extra room in your house. Why was he so mysterious? You assumed he was just nervous about seeing you again. However, you could never shake the thought of something…dark creeping up in him.

You left the kitchen while rubbing your eyes and let out a soft yawn. You guessed that the interrogation would start tomorrow in the morning. For now, sleep is your number one priority.

You walked down your dark hallway with outstretched arms, trying to feel your way to your room. “You would think I could get around my own house with my eyes closed...” you mumbled to your self.

When you were almost at your door, you heard some deep breathing. Curious, you slowly cracked the door open and peaked inside. Ivan was sound a sleep. You smiled and closed the door, then made it to your room

After your nightly routine, you crawled into your awaiting bed. You snuggled in close and breathed in the soothing sent of the sheets. You fell a sleep with your mind relatively clear, but you dreamed a scene of the past.

« Last flash back»

“ I don’t know, _______. What is your favorite flower” Ivan asked on the last day you spent together.

You giggled, “I’ll show you.” You grabbed his hand and dragged him around to the other side of the rooftop. “Over here!” you said and skipped over your garden.

“I already guessed all of the flowers in your garden. Why did you bring me here?”

“ Cause, silly, I’ve been growing something special for you to remember me by when I leave!”

“And what is that? Hmm?” he said sounding a bit sad.

“ I’m not telling you.” You stated with a serious face.

“Why not?” he whined.

“You have to promise me something first.”

“Anything for you, _______.”

You smiled and jumped into his arms. “I’m going to miss you Ivan! Promise me we’ll always be friends!

Ivan patted your head and gently held your now crying figure. “Of course, my little sunflower. You promise too, da?”

“Of course, Ivan.” You let go and wiped a tear off your face. “Okay, now for the flower!” You grabbed his hand again and pulled him towards the sunflower section of your garden.

“Your favorite flower is sunflowers! I told you, da?” he wore a smug smiled on his face and you rolled your eyes.

“Haha, no! You gotta look beyond what you see!” you mimicked, trying your best to sound like the monkey in the Lion King.

“What?”

You laughed and pushed some of the tall sunflowers out of the way to show a tiny bush of blooming red roses. You went over and cut the best one. “Here, be careful about the thorns though…”

Sadness filled your heart again, you don’t want to leave Ivan. You know how much he needs you…and now you kind of needed him with you at all times too. Tears started to fall down your cheeks.

“Please don’t cry…” Ivan pleaded and your tried your best not to.

Ivan was obviously depressed by your news. The only friend he ever had, was now leaving him. You weren’t just a friend either. You were his best friend, his family, his everything…

A couple car honks disrupted your thoughts. “I guess that’s my parents…” you moaned and let out a deep sigh.

The both of you just stood there with no words to say. Your first uncomfortable silence since you met.

The car honked again.

Emotions pour out of your whole body and you jumped into Ivan’s arms, ignoring the fact that the rose was cutting into your skin.

“Bye, Ivan. I’m gonna miss you…” you whispered.

Ivan said nothing back; he just hugged you tighter, pushing you into the rose thorns.

Another car honk came and the two of you let go. A sad smile graced your lips and you started for the door. Ivan stood in the same spot not daring to look at you. If he did, he knew he would break. Why did the world do this to him? What did he do to deserve this sadness?

A car honked once again. Ivan looked up to see you still at the door.

“Bye…” you mouthed and then shut the door.

Ivan looked back down at the rose… suddenly tears came down his face and fell onto the rose. He clenched his fist then collapsed to his knees.

Eventually, a small wet stain was on the floor.

But it wasn’t clear like a puddle from tears.

It was… red.

«End of Dream/Flashback thing»

The pale moonlight reflected off the smooth walls of your now empty room. After about an hour of restless tossing and turning, you decided to get a drink from the kitchen.

You slowly rubbed the sides of your arms as a chill ran up your legs as you stepped onto the cold wood floors. Slowly and silently, you walked down the hall, trying not to disturb Ivan’s sleep.

Why did I dream of that? You thought. Granted, memories of you and Ivan have been popping up in your head ever since he showed up in your yard… but still…

Filling up yourself a cup of water, you sighed. “This is really stressful. “ you mumbled. When you finished your drink, you put the cup in the sink then sat down at the kitchen table. For a while you just stared at the wall, hand at your chin, legs crossed, and you tapped your fingers against the smooth table. There you sat contemplating on what you could possibly ask Ivan.

How did he even find me?

Starting to rethink your choices, you groaned and let your head fall onto the table with a soft thud. You let your arms dangle between your knees and shut your eyes.

I’m such an idiot…I probably should have called the cops or something.

Keeping your eyes shut, you folded your arms on top of the table, and then rested your head upon them. Letting out another frustrated groan, you relaxed and fell into a half-sleep state.

~

After what seemed like hours passing by, you groggily stood up and scanned the room. Shaking off the eerie feeling that came over you, you slowly made your way back to your bedroom.

Safely back in your room you lay on your bed and stared at the ceiling. Slowly you began drifting off back to sleep. Slowly…Slowly. Slowly…Tap! You jolted up and looked outside your window. It was windy. You sighed in relief; it was just a branch tapping on your window. The branch continued to tap as you readjusted yourself on your bed.

Why can’t I fall asleep?

As the tapping continued, you faintly noticed some creaking. You guessed it was pretty normal for the house to creak. It was windy outside after all. Sighing, you tried to ignore it, but somehow…it was getting louder. 

You decided to sit up in your bed, glaring outside the window. Suddenly, your face softened. The noises continued, but nothing was moving outside. Before you really had time to process this, a loud knock on your door sent you…well…off your bed. The knock started again and you stared at the door form the floor.

“_-_______?” Ivan called.

You left out a huge sigh of relief. All this tension was building up in you…you thought someone was trying to kill you or something. Ha, could you image that?

You walked up to the door, brushed a piece of your hair out of your face, and opened the door. Expecting to see him at the door, you opened your mouth to speak, but you saw something you never expected. The entire hallway was filled with hundreds of red rose petals. The eerie thing, though, was that…they were dead petals…yet…they were still bright red. You could clearly see the wrinkles and the lit bits of pieces that crumbled off the other pieces. They trailed their way down to where Ivan was staying the night.

“W-What?” your heart rate began to race at this moment. Even thought on the outside this seemed like some romantic gesture, something in your gut told you to be careful. You tired to put that thought aside as you walked down the scented hallway… and by scented, you meant really, super scented. You head started to spin the closer you got to his door. The fragrance was…intoxicating. 

What is happening?

Ever so slowly, you walked atop the petals. They crackled and crunched beneath your bare feet. As you approached the door, you noticed that the petals beneath you began to become…damp? Wet? Sticky? You looked down to further inspect it. The bottoms of your feet were covered in the red sticky mess, bits of petals stuck to your feet. Grimacing at it, your tried to wipe it off.

“You know…” A deep voice behind you whispered. The heat from the breath sent chills down your spine.

You whipped your head around to see Ivan holding out a large sunflower. His face… Oh god his face… you could smell it now…the iron. It was all over him. It actually started to over power the smell of roses.

“ You look lovely today.” Ivan smiled and forced the flower into your hand.

“Ivan?” You somehow managed to squeak as he approached you.

“Don’t be scared.” he cooed into your ear.

Don’t be scared? How is that even possible? Here you are in the dark, with a huge man towering over you, blood has coated your hallway and–

He started to lean in close to your face. His smile disappeared and he raised a hand to move a stray piece of hair. You eyes locked with his for a moment before pinched your side. 

A small yelp escaped your lips and you backed yourself right into the wall. Your heart now pounding out of your chest, you tried to grasp for something to calm you down.

Ivan chuckled at your reaction. Ever so slowly, he leaned down and placed a kiss on your forehead. You shut your eyes closed to brace for what ever was to happen next. You sensed his face getting close to your ear.

“Keep the flower…” he whispered then softly your lips.

But when you opened your eyes, he disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Deviant art account. https://ayano-otori.deviantart.com/art/RussiaxReader-The-Flower-409335993


End file.
